Harry Potter and The Satisfying Sighing Doors
by NumberOneLeafNinja
Summary: Someone got the idea to play a joke on Professor Snape after watching the movie 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'.


Arthor's note: My cousin/editor GinnyMyLove was talking about Alan Rickman and the movies he played in. The movie 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' came up in the conversation and I wanted to do this story I wrote.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Harry Potter and The Satisfying Sighing Doors**

**Year 4**

Professor Snape walked to the class room with a vague expression on his face like usual but this time was different. This time he looked a little irritated about something mumbling to himself about doors.

He arrived to the classroom door with the door opening on its own and making a sound that sounds like satisfying sigh and as he walked threw the door closed on its own and making the same sound.

He tried to keep his composure with anger boiling within him as he walked to the front of the class.

All the students snickered trying to hold in the laughs but it was too much for them and they all let out a loud crying laugh as Snape made it to the front of the room.

Snape turned on his heels with fire in his eyes, "What the bloody hell is going on? Its only been a couple of days sense school started and all the doors have been opening on their own, and only just for me and making that bloody awful annoying noise! I want to know who put that god awful spell on on the doors so they can take the spell off and if I have to use Veritaserum to find out I will!"

All the students stopped laughing almost immediately with the thought of drinking Veritaserum, "Well sense you have all stopped laughing I think I shall have you write a ten page report on how it is not funny to play a trick on a professor. Especially if that professor is me."

The students began to write immediately not wanting to give him any more excuse's to add on more work.

At the end of the class there were mumbles from everyone asking if they knew who put the spell on all the doors. But none knew...or was there?

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked outside of the room, "I wonder who did it," Harry said.

Ron chuckled, "Come on mate. That's easy. I'll give you two guesses."

The three stopped with Harry and Hermione giving a look at each other that said they knew who Ron was talking about, "I wonder why and where they got the idea from," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Does it really matter? It was kind of childish and immature even for them."

"Get off it Hermione. Where's your sense of humor?" Ron asked.

Hermione pointed a finger at Ron, "Excuses me Ronald Weasley ," Ron was a little shocked and taken aback that she used his full name. "I do have a sense of humor thank very much, Its just playing a practical joke on a teacher is so...so..."

Harry spoke up, "Childish?"

Hermione turned to Harry, "Yes Harry, thank you, It was childish."

Ron gave Harry an, "Oh come on mate don't help her," look and Harry knew it without Ron saying a word and gave Ron a look and shrug back as to say, "Sorry."

Hermione still going on with her little speech like always finally came to a end with her saying she too would like to know the reason and would like to give a little lecture to the practical jokers. With that they started to walk again.

Finally making it to the two they were looking for, Hermione spoke out before Ron could give them some warning, "You two have some nerve playing a practical joke on a professor like that."

The two gave a dumbfounded looks as to act like they didn't know what she was talking about.

Hermione more serous, "Don't give me those looks! You know what I'm talking about. What gave you that idea to play a joke like that on Professor Snape?"

Fred started out, "Well you see,"

"We watched a Muggle film called,"" George continued.

Then both at the same time said, "Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy."

George started this time, "It had a robot,"

Fred interrupted, "Sort of like a golem made of metal I suppose you could say"

"That sounded like Snape."

Gred continued, "And when he walked threw."

"The doors of this Spaceship thingy."

"The doors opened on their own,"

"making that sound."

"And the robot was getting annoyed because of it."

Hermione just stood there shaking her head in disappointment. "And you thought just because the robot sounded like him you would play the joke on him?"

Both Fred and George smiled and said, "Of course."

Hermione sighed, "How long does this joke last?"

Fred smiled again, "That's the best part."

George nodded, "All year."

In shock Hermione asked, "All year? We have to deal with that all year?"

"What's the big deal?" the twins asked.

"Its annoying that's why," She answered back.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Fred said.

"We can't undo it, no one can," George said.

Hermione sighed, "Whatever," and she walked off leaving the four boys behind.

A couple of weeks later Snape walked threw Dumbledore's office door with the Headmaster back to him, "Oh, Severus glad to hear you come in."

Snape stood the quietly hoping that wasn't a joke about the doors.

"I'm sorry Severs, I should have chosen my words more carefully." And he turned to face the black haired man by his door, then he sat down.

Snape walked up to the Headmaster's desk with a sad look, "Professor have you found out how to undo the so called spell?"

The Headmaster slowly shook his head, "Sorry to say I haven't. I tried everything. I looked through books I asked around but came up empty. I must admit it is a rather neat bit of spell work."

Disappointed Snape lowered his head and nodded slowly, "I understand, Its just more embarrassing when we have guests here for the Goblet of fire contest."

"You shouldn't let it get to you. That's what the person or persons want," Said Dumbledore

Snape nodded, turned and walked to the door sighing when it opened for him with a Satisfying sigh.

When the door closed Dumbledore chuckled, "That's one bloody good joke."

The spell stayed throughout the whole year like it was supposed to.

**The End.**


End file.
